Epilogue
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: How does one character feel after all that had happened on the island? How does his life turn out? What happened to everyone else? School Assignment I thought I'd post for fun. Would like reviews to show my teacher!


Epilogue

A man sat in his comfortable home in London, listening to the hustle and bustle of the street outside his window. He smiled to himself, thinking of the noises that had once been common to him, and how different they were compared to the ones he was listening to now. Ho_w did I get here? _The man thought, pausing for a moment to reflect on the life he had led in the time that had elapsed since his rescue from that dreaded island, so long, long ago. His hair was growing grayer, and thinning in the center. There was the slight shadow of wrinkles around his face, and he had developed a hefty little spare tire around his middle. _Yes, much has changed since then,_ he thought, taking another sip of his Earl Grey Tea.

He flipped open the newspaper that was sitting on the tabletop, a gesture that had become routine in the last few decades of his life. He liked having a routine, something that represented the order he had so desperately clung to while in the jungle. Reading the paper was a simple pleasure he indulged in each morning. It made him feel more in touch with the outside world, a privilege he had been denied while going through what he now referred to as "The Incident."

He skimmed the contents of the paper as he sipped his tea, leisurely reading the updates about Parliament and the comics. As he flipped the page, something caught his eye. It wasn't anything new; As a matter of fact, it happened every few months or so. The headline read, "Sociopath Escapes Mental Hospital for 83rd time." He chuckled inwardly at the article. _How'd he do it this time? _He wondered, and he began reading the story.

_Jack Merridew, 62, a patient at Bethlam Royal Hospital for the last 50 years, has once again escaped from confinement- For the 83__rd__ time! Since his admittance in 1943 at the tender age of twelve, he has successfully escaped from the hospital 83 times, only to be captured by area security within an hour of his absence being reported. This delinquent had been through a terrible ordeal when he was jus… _

The man smiled to himself, thinking of how differently his life turned out in comparison to Jack's. After a few years of therapy, he had been declared not a threat to society, and released to his parents, where he continued to flourish and grow. Jack, on the other hand, had never been allowed to leave the hospital. He was considered psychologically unsound; He always needed to be in control. After feeling blood on his hands, he wanted to keep killing. The man was so glad he had been able to make something of his life. "The Incident" didn't come to define him.

After his safe return to England, and his therapy was finished, he asked his parents if he could contact the relatives of two friends that were lost during "The Incident." Piggy's only relative, his Auntie, had died under mysterious circumstances prior to his return to England. Dear old Piggy didn't have any other family, and nobody but his first true friend was left to remember him. Simon's family, on the other hand, was a different story. He came to discover that his parents and sister lived only a short drive out of London. He became very close with them all, especially Simon's sister Amelia. She and Simon had been fraternal twins. They spent the rest of their childhood as best friends. They even went to Oxford University together, both English Language Majors. After many years of being friends, he proposed. They were married at the ages of 26, and they had three children together: Simon, Hailey, and Paul.

Now that his children were grown, he enjoyed just sitting around and having tea with his wife. He was glad that everything that happened on that Island was over, that there was nothing left to be said or done. It was finally over. Everything that had happened there was but a distant memory, a fading shadow on the fabric of his life never to be revisited again. He could live his life in peace. Enjoy the time he had with his wife, his children, and enjoy the boundless energy of his grandchildren. For Ralph Walker, life was good. 


End file.
